


Alive

by Lionwingz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz
Summary: It was a miracle
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



> Sometimes I think about the “Anakin doesn’t fall but Padme still dies” AU potential and cry

Anakin collapses onto the bench of the ship he’d apparently stolen on his way off Coruscant. A miracle that he’d survived, that he’d found Rex and Ahsoka had separated.

Or maybe not a miracle, since his Senator had still died.

And now here he is, a tired single father, not Rex’s General but simply his friend, leaning on Rex’s shoulder.

“You could have asked for help,” Rex offers. Anakin shakes his head.

“They’re my kids,” he says. It’s almost become routine, now. The nature of his former General’s guilt. “The least I can do is take care of them myself. Besides,” a smirk, one Rex could easily have seen before the war consumed them all, “I’m good with kids.”

Rex hmms. That is true enough. But the fact of the matter is that these kids will be brought up in an early stage revolution, one certainly far dirtier than the Clone Wars’ Separatists had been.

In the gritty way, not the corrupt way.

Also, these kids’ living parent is currently half asleep on Rex’s shoulder.

“Will you at least get some sleep this time, sir?”

Anakin hmms.

“In a minute,” he says. “And don’t call me sir.”

“Whatever you say, General,” Rex replies, and Anakin gives him a Look, which Rex chooses to ignore in favor of moving his arm so the man can find a more comfortable position for falling asleep on him.

He runs his hands through the former Jedi’s grown out hair. He should cut it, or just tie it back. It’s dangerous to just wear it loose.

Anakin lets out a soft sigh.

“Hey, Rex?” He asks.

“Yes?”

“Why did I survive?”

Oh, so he’s that kind of tired.

“I couldn’t say… Anakin,” Rex says. “But I’m glad you did.”

Anakin hmms, and he’s silent for so long that Rex assumes he’s fallen asleep, but then…

“There has to be an answer,” Anakin says, with conviction. “I… I disagreed with the Council, but I never wanted a genocide. And yet I almost…”

He trails off, and Rex doesn’t push. They all avoid talking about what they had to do, when Order 66 hit. But…

But he has a feeling this is something more.

“The only reason I need,” Rex says. “Is that the war isn’t done with us yet. And there are people who need us, maybe. Kids like your little ones who deserve to grow up in a better galaxy than this one.”

Anakin looks away from him.

“I’m glad I found you and Ahsoka,” he says. And this time, he really does fall asleep.

Leaving Rex to shift his position and try not to make too much of the former Jedi’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
